danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcano upload
A volcano is a generalized name given to a type of Powder Game upload/bomb. There are many variations of volcanoes, but most are very simple and involve a cone of block filled with magma, nitro, gunpowder, or some other kind of explosive element at the bottom. When start is pressed, the magma will ignite the explosive (generally after melting a large piece of metal to add a timer effect), and the force of the explosion will often cause the magma to shoot out of the top of the cone. Volcanoes often get a medium to low amount of votes depending on how complex they are. This is because volcanoes are quite simple and a very popular upload type, and are therefore considered unoriginal by many. Volcano Variations Some volcanoes use alternate means to propel the magma. Some of these are: *Placing fire beneath the magma instead of an explosive element. *Using fan either at the top of the cone or in special chambers off the main cone. However, this causes erratic behavior in the surroundings from a strong presence of wind created by the fan. *Placing clone in the base of the volcano, and surrounding it with gas. This will cause the gas to be ignited by the magma in the same way as a standard volcano, and will be constantly regenerated by the clone. This method tends to make the volcano erupt less violently. *Filling the cone with metal and a small amount of magma underneath, and a large amount of magma-charged fireworks above the metal. This is generally a better design, as wind is not created as much as with a fan or explosive volcano, and the eruption does not damage powder structures nearly as much before the magma comes in contact with them. Some users make volcanoes by using a mountain of stone and a small amount of magma. This formation may or may not be surrounded by block. In the early versions of Powder Game, before magma was added, volcanoes were usually made using oil as the 'magma.' The mountain was made with a cone shaped formation of clone lined with wood. The oil is propelled out of the top and then ignited by dots of clone making fire. Many simple volcanoes are constructed without using magma. They instead consist of a cone of block filled with several layers of explosive, capped with C-4. These are among the most common volcano variations. A variation of the standard volcano is to use water in the place of magma to create a "geyser." Another variation of volcanoes are ones that erupt at the end of a chain reaction, as seen in by ChainReactionGuy and by Lolness. Controversy About Volcanoes Volcanoes are widely disliked by many Powder Game users, who claim that they waste upload space, are not creative, generally of a low quality, and simply unoriginal. Although many volcanoes may be very hastily constructed, volcanoes are widely varied and can be very elaborate, although very rarely does such occur. Category:Powder Game upload types